


Cages

by thisgirlsays22



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: He wants Kendall to be the one to follow him through the party. Roman leading them deeper and deeper into the tunnel, through each and every room, until they’re alone to ruin each other in ways only they understand.





	Cages

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place roughly between 1.08/1.09. I was not expecting this show to intrigue me as much as it does. 
> 
> Thank you Merr for betaing this despite not watching Succession (YET????)

Asking about that fucking cage is probably just some bullshit cry for attention. A way to get Kendall to look at Roman instead of through him. He wants Kendall to be the one to follow _ him _ through the party. Roman leading them deeper and deeper into the tunnel, through each and every room, until they’re alone to ruin each other in ways only they understand. 

Otherwise, he can’t explain why it’s the only thing he can think about lately. 

He goes to see Kendall after the bachelor party. To check on him? Antagonize him? Not that there’s really much of a difference when it comes to them. 

The air is sharp and cold, Roman’s skin numbing as he waits for Kendall to answer his door. 

Kendall doesn’t seem particularly surprised or thrilled or _ anything _ to see Roman standing there except maybe resigned. There’s something flat and withered about him like he’s been strung up and left to shrivel in the sun. 

“The fuck are you doing here?” asks Kendal, no emotion behind the question. 

At least the maid doesn’t pretend he’s not there this time. At least Kendall doesn’t show up behind her to shut the door in Roman’s face himself. 

“What? I can’t stop by to see my brother for some friendly chit-chat and tea?” 

Still no reaction. Kendall blinks once at him and steps aside to let him into the house. 

The horror of it all is that he started dreaming of Kendall when he was away at military school. Dreams that started innocently enough, that might have just meant he was home-sick and not a sick fuck. But like all things Roy the dreams escalated, sought new ways to overpower and destroy Roman.

He’s never asked if it was the same for Kendall. 

Roman sits too close to Kendall, arm slung over the back of the couch behind him, thighs almost touching. He studies the drawn, haggard lines of Kendall’s profile. “God, you look like shit. Find yourself some local meth pals?” 

Kendall shakes his head. 

“Christ, dude. Are you high right now?” 

“On a comedown.” 

Roman’s laugh is short and mean. “Should have guessed. You fucking smell like you are.” It’s not exactly true, but it elicits an insulted scowl. 

“Fuck off.” Kendall sighs and presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Get on with whatever you came here for and then leave.” 

Maybe he did mean for Roman to kiss him, maybe he didn’t. Either way, Kendall doesn’t stop Roman as he licks his tongue inside of his mouth. Doesn’t push him away as he manhandles him through the master bedroom and into the bathroom. 

It’s been a long time since he’s had his hands on Kendall like this. This only happened once or twice during the years that Kendall was married. 

He wrestles Kendall out of his clothes and into the shower, making the water hotter than it needs to be as it begins showering down on them. He’s watching for a hint of fucking life to appear in Kendall’s dark eyes. Roman runs a hand lightly along the side of Kendall’s face, thumb brushing his bottom lip, before giving his cheek a slap that’s on the wrong side of playful. Kendall’s sad-sack, fucking face sets Roman’s teeth on edge. 

“Jesus fuck, can you just look a little alive? Please? It’s the least you can fucking do for the guy who’s about to suck your dick.” He gives Kendall’s cock a hard squeeze. Kendall’s eyes flutter shut for a brief, frustrating moment. Another rough squeeze forces Kendall’s eyes back open, back on Roman. “Or at least he’s gonna try to work some magic on that flaccid excuse for one.” 

Kendall kisses him again; all angry teeth and force, and his fingers grip Roman’s sides hard enough to bruise. Rivulets of water slip down their faces and onto their lips. 

Then, Kendall is tracing his teeth along Roman’s jawline, scraping the skin all the way to his ear. He bites down hard on the lobe. The words slither out hot and dark and straight to Roman’s dick.

“You worthless cocksucker. Couldn’t even stand up to Dad for one fucking second. It should have all been ours, and you blew it.” The raspy, raw way Kendall says this is fucking dick-raising Viagra magic. He’s been wondering when Kendall would bring this up again, knowing he wasn’t forgiven, not really. 

Roman’s fingers grip Kendall’s ass, his dick already throbbing against Kendall’s naked thigh. He wants to lie to himself, pretend like he isn’t going to beg, but there’s no fucking point. He’s already dropping to his knees and licking the underside of Kendall’s cock like he’s a cheap whore desperate to earn his fifty bucks. 

Grace had made an off-hand joke once about how the only time Roman seemed to want to fuck her was after they had dinner with Rava and Kendall. She probably thought he had a raging boner for Rava when really it would be the way that Kendall would dress him down in that half-assed way that only Kendall could. 

“You don’t even know what being a COO means. You want it because you want it because you want it.” Kendall slowly winded his hand around in a circle, eyes hard and cold, piercing Roman in a way that sent a hot shiver down his spine. 

And was true. Roman is just a big fucking gaping hole of want, and the way Kendall looked at him with that vague, haughty, sad disgust made Roman fuck like a demon later that night. A man possessed. 

With Kendall fisting his hair, shoving his cock down his throat so far that Roman gags on it, Roman feels like he might come undone. His limp-dick, beta-cuck bullshit a thing of the past. He’s hard as fuck, but every time he starts to touch himself, there’s Kendall voice, mean and tight, telling him, “Don’t you fucking dare, pussy.” 

So he pushes himself harder, takes Kendall’s cock down his throat deeper and longer, swallowing around it until tears prick at his eyes. With every snap of Kendall’s hips, Roman thinks he might come untouched from the overwhelming, suffocating pressure. 

Whatever this ugly, fucked up thing is between them, Roman is trapped inside of it. At least he’s not alone.

“Touch yourself,” Kendall tells him, and it takes three quick strokes before Roman blows his load over the slick shower floor. 

He doesn’t stay the night because it’s one thing to fuck your brother and another to snuggle up to him in his goddamn bed. Roman may be an idiot but he’s smart enough to know there’s a difference. Like what the fuck next? They whisper secrets into the darkness like they’re at a slumber party? Fuck that. 

The inevitable truth of it all is kept at bay when he shuts the door to Kendall’s apartment. Roman wants Kendall to lock him in a cage and throw away the key.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are very much appreciated. I would love not to scream into the trashy delicious Kendall/Roman void alone.


End file.
